closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Video Tape Center (UK/Scandinavia)
1st Logo (1982-1983) Nicknames: "Cheesy VTC", "Flipping VTC", "Disco VTC", "VTC Police Sirens", "Saturday Night VTC" Logo: On a black background, we see the VTC logo (constituting of a blue & yellow weird looking "VTC" with a white shadow around it) with a "VideoTapeCenter" text flipping counterclockwise and zooming in. It then flips counterclockwise from the top left corner of the screen, then from the top right of the screen, then from the bottom right of the screen, and finally from the bottom left of the screen. When the logo stops in the middle of the screen, "PRESENTS" appears under it. The logo then remains stationary for a few more seconds before fading out. FX/SFX: The flipping of the logo from the various places mentioned above. Music/Sounds: It starts of with police sirens, after a few seconds, disco music also start playing with the police sirens playing in the background. Availability: Seen on VTC pre-certs in the UK, including notably, Alien 2: On Earth ''(Released as "Alien Terror" by VTC). Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1982-1983) Nicknames: "Cheesy VTC II", " VTC Copies", "Disco VTC II", "VTC Police Sirens II", "Saturday Night VTC II" Logo: We see, on a black background, a ring that is composed by several copies of the "VTC", while another one rotates on the disc and increases in size, this copy also as the words "VideoTapeCenter" visible. After they stop in the center of the screen, the word "PRESENTS" in lime appear. FX/SFX: The "copies" of the logo, the word fading. Music/Sounds: Same as before. Availability: Same as before. Editor's Note: Same as before. 3rd Logo (1983-1984) Nicknames: "Cheesy VTC III", "Disco VTC III", "VTC Police Sirens III", "Saturday Night VTC III" Logo: We see the VTC logo flip and zoom in against a background from one of their movies. We then see clips from a variety of their movies through different animations, including zooming in and out, wiping in and condensing vertically. Finally, after the final clip, that and the VTC logo on a blue background flip and move to the right, so the VTC logo takes up the screen. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: Same as the last two logos. Availability: Seen on old pre-cert tapes like ''Fort Apache, the Bronx. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (1984-1985) Logo: On a black background, we see the parts of the "VTC" from before flying leaving a trail, one is yellow and other is blue (The blue part also seem to flip) until they place on the center. The logo then reverses. Variant: A later version exists, where instead of reversing, the background turns in to a yellow color with a white glow, and a metallic outline appear on the "VTC". "PRESENTS" on a futuristic font moves under the "VTC", also leaving a trail. FX/SFX: The zooming and trails of the logo and the reversing. The logo is very ugly and cheap. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on ''Through the Magic Pyramid ''and possibly on some other titles from the period. Editor's Note: None.